


Later

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, F/F, Flirting, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, Undercover, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Misty doesn't have time to flirt...





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 8 - “Not for you.”

"Not for you."

Darcy ran her eyes over the sparkly dress and the woman wearing it before asking, "Are you sure? You were the one looking at me first."

"Look, honey," she said. "I'm working right now. Maybe later, when I get off—"

"Sorry, it's loud in here," Darcy interrupted. "Did you say you wanted me to get you off?"

She pressed her lips together, surveying Darcy with lust in her eyes. "Later," she said firmly. "My shift is over at 11."

Darcy grinned. "I'll be here."

**Author's Note:**

> Can't decide if just Misty is undercover as a cocktail waitress or if Darcy is her partner and they're both undercover...
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170651155578/later)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
